desolation
by personality-group deviantart
Summary: a dramatic story full summary in first chapter
1. Chapter 1

_idon't own any looney tunes,tinytoons or loonatics unleashed characters_

**Hey everybody merry Christmas 2014 a perfect day to actually publish this**

**Right just let me try to explain this because you will get confused yes this is a fanfic on a fanfic but it is also the beginning of all our fanfics**

**Basically i read this amazing fanfic 4 years ago and it didn't have the next chapter up i assumed it was discontinued and i soon found myself coming up with ideas to end it and not so long after i was writing sequels and after four years i have actually came up with 18 fanfic s that all link to each other**

**so in other words this fanfic inspired the first of my fanfics anyway on: with the story**

LINK TO mahir dimitri's fanfic hidden depths: s/2265489/1/Hidden-Depths

read its really good

Chapter 1 laying low

after quarter of an hour of driving they had finally arrived

''Where are we.'' asked Athena.

''We are at the place where we all used to work at and met each other, waner brother studios.'' bugs said tiresomely

''great they won't think off coming here.'' Lola said before getting ready to get a parking ticket before being stopped by bugs. ''Lola we don't have to pay remember.'' Before looking round curiously

''Um Wile.E where are you taking us ?''

Wile.E then wrote on a sign And showed bugs

'' i forgot how we get in here.'' Read bugs.

''let me take over .'' bugs then switched seats with Wile.E

Bugs then drove down into a car parking building into a certain parking space before driving down into the ground as a special entrance opened underground.

He then drove up to a toll booth like thing he then open the car window.

''bugs bunny.''

''hey there i haven't see you in a while bugs how are you

''not so good someone's trying to track us down and get us,'' ''could you tell your boss and ask them to delete footage any camera has on us coming here?'' bugs added

''ok i will do see ya.'' The security guard said happily yet concerned as he allowed them in. Bugs then parked the car and walked around a couple of storage buildings with the others looking for the spare guest building waner brothers gave them. Finally were here Wile.E wrote on a sign bugs then opened the door and walked into the giant the first and only room in the guest building, turned three heating appliances on to the highest setting and flung himself on a bed. The room had 36 beds each with a TV slanted above it attached to the ceiling, electric blankets, a mini fridge and freezer filled with some food and alcohol to the right, a bedside cabinet with a lamp a TV remote to the left and a coffee maker under the bed along with spare clothes and shoes. The walls were painted different colour that matched each bed quilt including the carpets around the beds

''wow haven't been here in a long time'' honey said before running over to her yellow bed

''what is this place.'' Asked Athena

''this used to be our hang out.''

''yeah waner brothers used to let us stay here if we needed to or had guest round ,this was our first house we all had.'' Roadrunner wrote on a sign and showed

''Ohh its nice to get back here.'' lola said before rushing over to her pink bed.

knock,knock.

Suddenly Wile.E ran over to his bed put his hand under grabbed a gun they kept for self defence ,bugs did the same before tip toeing over to the door Wile.E then shakily grabbed the door handle pointing the gun at the door took a long deep breath and quickly opened the door and fired the gun

''shit duck!'' shouted a black and white feline

''jezz you didn't have to try kill us!''

Bugs then recognised the voice before signalling Wile.E to put the gun down Sylvester and tweety then walked in the building and willie.e closed the door behind them.

''hey what brings you guys here?'' lola said as she lied down on her bed.

''well we read that you guys were seen fight some people called the black agents.''

yeah i found Athena and she told me they are after and ever since we found her they all tried to murder us

''aww you poor girl don't worry they wont find us here no one knows about this place.'' Tweety told her as he sat on her shoulder

Sylvester then put Athena in bed and then flung himself backward onto his black bed.

Tweety then flew into a yellow box on a shelf above honeys bed into a bed room just his size with special made bed and furniture just like all the other beds.

''so do you know who these black agents are?''

''no just that they want to find Athena really bad they will do anything to get her honey told Sylvester ''well you guys aint going to beat them your selves added tweety.''

''yeah i don't why they want so bad.''

''well we should be safe here.''

yeah idont know about you but i am knackered honey said as she turned and cuddled her quilt

same here they then all said in unison and turned off their lamps and went to sleep

daffy then walked into the room and sat down on his bed and drifted of to sleep but after 5 seconds woke up hearing his phone what time is it he thought he then looked at his watch 5am ''who fuck is this daffy said annoyed

''if want your brother and sisters to live then bring the girl'' a voice told his

''who what brothers and sisters are you going on about and what girl?''

''oh a little group of actors called the tinytoons you know you all the Looney tunes only family members.'' The voice replied slyly

Beep,BEEB beeb the person you were talking to is now unavailable

Daffy then dropped the phone in shock and jumped out of bed and I've got to tell the other he said before he noticed them in the room asleep.

''WAKE THE FUCK UP!''

**hope you enjoyed it**


	2. Chapter 2

i dont own the lonney tunes,tinty toons,or loonatics

**hi sorry for the long wait a mixture of me being unable to add new chapters by mobile my laptop charger breaking and typing on the xbox was just to long and tedious anyway im back i tried to write me more than i normaly do to make up for the wait im trying to concrentrate on this fanfic as it is the foundation of the sequles after this but i dont know i might do a poll to see how many of you think its beter seprate or linked in one that and i will be adding another fanfic called after that which occurs after the loonatics unleashed last episode season 2 episode 22 i think its 22 anyway it occcurs then and during this so it may get a bit complicated in the next chapater i thinking about adding a timeline thing that explains it any way hope you enjoyed rate and review **

**on with the chapater**

**1.1.16 00:10 **

**hey guys so so so sorry for the hiatus status hope you all had a good christmas and new year i have the next chapater ready written out in full i will upload it tommrow honestly last time i let u gus down now im gona make it up to you lot i do update my profile to say things like this but hardly anyone follows me **

**oh welll anyway tommoz i will upload the chapters if i finish the second one i will also add that i would tonight but been writting for hours upon hours and im ill at the moment but any way a definite tommoz**

the others then awoke immdetily

''whoa,who,what...daffy''bug said irritated as he rubbed his eyes

''when did you get here''shouted lola a little shoced

''and why did you wake us up''groaned slyvester under a pillow nearly clawing the pillow open

''one iv been here trying to get my dramatic show to be loocked on and two someone just rung me and told me to bring some girl or they kill the tinytoons''

''thouse bastards they dare touch our family''bug said as he clenched a fist

''who''

'im sorry i put you through all this''said athena nearly crying

''but it is if had'nt said anything to the, why did i have to open my big mouth''athena thought

''who are you!''

''it ok,it not your fault none of this is'' honey added patting her back whilst hugging her

''but it is if had'nt said anything to the, why did i have to open my big mouth''athena thought to her self

''ok ok who is she and who is the idiot threatening me''

''that dosent matter right now daffy did they say where to bring her''bugs asked

athena then jolted

''your not taking me to them''!

''hey hey were not gonna just give you to them we wont let them near you we just got to think of a plan''

''no they didnt''daffy said as he put his head down

''umm le me think...wile.e can you track that phone call''

wile.e then grabbed a pen and wrote ''no sorry it has to be on the phone to that person and i dont have any eqiment to do so''

''daffy what eccsaly did they say to''...ring ring ring bugs phone began to ring he got it out his pocket and answered it

''hello''

''either give us the give us the girl...''said a black agent

''how did you get my number''

''we have our ways which is why suggest you hand her over for your own sake what use is she to you anyway''

''hell no''!

''then the tiny toons perish and you will be lying next to them buried in the desert WHEN WE FIND YOU''!

''now you listen here you even touch them and i swear to god you...'''

''no you listen here your not the calling shots bunny boy ,you dont know what we are capable of or what we know ,you have 4 hours , go to the alley behind wallmart on beaker street there will be a package with the location you bring her to .if you fail to turn up then... ''boss we ready to get them'' voice shouted in the distance ''if you dont turn up then your beloved loonatics well also die in fact go get them now solider maybe that will persuade them give her to us hahaha'' they then hung up beep,beep

''now what''said daffy

''wait did they just say''

''the loonatics''said slyvester quietly

''they dare touch our kids our break their neck for this''said bugs his eyes filled with fiery rage

wile.e held up a sign saying ''well we cant just go and do what they say''

''i know''

''wait who was that''said daffy completely confused out of his box

''long story''

''right daffy slyvester lola honey with me we got to go warn the loonatics

tweety you wile.e and roadrunner take athena to the polices station near here tell them everything''

wile.e then quickly showed them a sign it read ''accept the part about our kids who chose to live in the future after accidentally being sent there by a maniac and now have super powers because of a comet that that caused a certain amount of people to gain advantages as well as disssadvantages ''

''ok take the guns out of the footlocker under my bed if anything goes wrong call us ok''

''ok'' tweety and the others said in unison

''wile.e?''

''is it still down there'' asked lola

wile.e nodded

''come on guys'' said tweety as he raided the footlocker

bugs, lola ,honey ,daffy and slyvester then picked up the one shootgun and ac ouple of 9mm magunm guns they had for self defence and whent down into the basement they then walked in to this machine with purple roods and pipes and curcit boards

they stood inside the lif like platform before travling to year 2772 to warn the loonatics

''couch cough

''come on we got to get to them before they do''

''either of you remember where their headquarters was''

''ive never been here so no''

''just look for the tallest building'' said bugs before hoping out

''we really need to relocate that machine some where more hidden daffy said as he looked at the time machine stuffed mildly underground in a crack

''daffy we need you to concentrate now ok they could be getting hurt right now so we go to''said lola as she grabbed his face

''me you should be worrying about honey who has never been and bound to be amazed the futrisum''

''one that's even a word and two im not impressed that easily''

''i see it'' bugs said as he pointed at the loonatics HQ ''come on''he said as he started running

''wait soo who are these people'' daffy said whilst running along said them

''black agents''said lola

''well thats not rasist at all'' phant -phant

''no ,agents in black uniforms you know like men in black minus them being good people and the aliens''said honey

''how did they know about our kids'' said slyvester as he panted catching up with them

''i dont know but we nearlly there'' said bugs as he piked up the pace he and the others then ran in the road ducking under every hover car before reaching the HQ entery

lola then pounded with her firsts on the door ''open up''

danger duck (daffy and tinas son) appeared on the screen above their heads who is it he said as rubbed his eyes

''danger you just woke up''said lexi shocked

''yhear some of us need our beauty sleep you know even me''

''its us'' said daffy as he look up to the screen

''oh what do you want''danger said after finishing the rest of his protein shake

''just let us in''!

mean while

''are you sure about this''said athena

''we're sure come your be fine'' said tweety as he wile.e and road runner entered the police station

''hello'' tweety said to the police woman ''we would like some help you see...''

''freeze sucker''

''put your hands up and get down on on the ground''!

''what what did we do''said tweety

meanwhile

it was nice and peaceful the room was at the perfect temperature not to cold but not to hot

the comfy 100% cotton wooden seats were what made it even better

''now this is the life'' he said a he darnk the cappicino coffe in his hand suddenly the tv above on the coffe shop wall turned

we inturupt this channle for a breaking ancoument a girl named athea has been kid napped she has been seen with bugs bunny ,lola bunny and many more who have caused serious traffic jams after fought some civlians many people are arebelived to be seriouly injured and hosptilsed with people still been found it suspicions have lead us belive that the all the looney tunes are responsible for these actions a reward of $10'000 will be given to anyone who can bring them in has been made the tv then turned off he turned to see all of them ready to pouche he stood up and got in a fight pose

**that's**** all for now hope you like it you may notice the story line has changed a tad but only a little it will still have the same storylin as i want it to thank you to the 64 people who viewed this i promise i will update me regularly hope you enjoying it**

**1.1.16 00:10 **

**hey guys so so so sorry for the hiatus status hope you all had a good christmas and new year i have the next chapater ready written out in full i will upload it tommrow honestly last time i let u gus down now im gona make it up to you lot i do update my profile to say things like this but hardly anyone follows me **

**oh welll anyway tommoz i will upload the chapters if i finish the second one i will also add that i would tonight but been writting for hours upon hours and im ill at the moment but any way a definite tommoz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the wait technicly im only 20 mins late ut it does takes up to 30 mins for to add chapters anway heres chapter 3 enjoy**

''Now im certain theres a perfectly good explanation for what they done '' he said Before having his coffee smacked out of his hand by some bloke

''Oi i payed good money for that''

''don't worry your worth more yourself now skunk''

The skunk then put his fists up he dived under a table before launching it at the blokes face before ducking from the coffee maker the waitress threw at then jumped over the desk and till and grabbed the kettle ''this should cool you down'' he said before throwing it over the waitress .''or keep you warmer ''suddenly he felt a blow to the head and was forced to the ground ''i got him someone call the police I'm gonna be rich''

''oh no your not I've got him'' waitress said before pulled him like a tug a war.''no one messes with pepe le pew'' the skunk said as he grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt held his elbow up and slammed his elbow into the blokes nose he then twisted himself around as the waitress had him by his foot and used his other to deliver a kick to the head knocking both the bloke and waitress out cold

The things people will do for money he then looked around if anyone else was left and elderly woman popped her head out the toilet door saw him and closed the door again he then noticed the amount of coffee that had been flung around the room from the coffee maker

''well ive done enough damage already so it couldn't hurt'' he then picked up the coffee maker walked out the shop got in his car across the street and drove off

could never afford one of these anyway he though before he noticed out the corner of his wing mirror a police car gaining on himoh bugs what have u got ur self into this time he thought to him slef

''now to losse these idots and then call and see why the fuck they kidnapped someone!''

''pull over this is the new York police you are under arrest!''

pepe just rolled his eyes and put his foot on the accelerator.

meanwhile

''Hands behind your head the police men shouted"

''No not until u tell us what we done wrong'' tweety shouted

''You know bloody well god what you done, hands up,NOW!''

''No you haven't got a reason to arrest us'' Athena said more people piled in aiming their guns at them ''hands up and get on the ground''

''Turn em off !''

''Turn what off'' roadrunner wrote on a sign before he felt a hard blow to his back. ''the cctv so there's no evidence of us killing you''said the police woman who hit him

Son of a bitch he thought before he rammed his fast feet into the police womans face

BANG!,a shot was fired at him in the shoulder and the police just forced them all to the ground

''Get them away from the girl,now!''

''noo Athena screamed as she was being dragged away from them by a policeman and started clawing her nails into the policeman face and back

Who then placed in a bench near the reception desk

''Wait here please''

Then press then stated to pour in outside

''What will happen to the girl?''

''No questions will be answered yet thank you''

At least the press are here that means I'm a bit safer i guess ,to many witnesses Athena thought to her self

Tweety and road runner were hand cuffs ands dragged though past the police desks and had paper coke cans and anything the police could find

''kidnappers!''

''Murders!''

'' fame dosent mean u can do what you ve done!''

''Alright let us put them the cells yhear'' said the guys dragging them

''What we under arrest for!?'' said tweety

''You are under arrest for the murder of 32 people hospitalising people speeding for hitting an authority and for kid napping u have a right to remain silent any thing you do or say will and can be used against you in court you have a right to an attorney''

''Ok,ok,ok shut up already!''

Meanwhile

How the fuck do i get my self out of this one? She asked herself just act like an innocent little girl don't tell them the truth for gods sake hat ever you do don't mention your past... oh fuck please don't tell me that's...oh shit stay near the press stay near the press he cant touch you there she thought to her self as she saw someone familiar get closer and closer

'A police man then walked up to athena and held out his hand ''Come with us everything's gonna be fine'' .Athena just spat in his face

And tried to stay in view of the press where she was slightly safe

''Please help me!''

''Come on your mum and daddy are waiting inside''

''No they're not you liar!''she said half crying

But the man just dragged her slowly and put her against the wall

''Drop the crocodile tears you little fucker''

''Hello chris'' she said disgustedly as she landed a fist to his neck

''Shame i didn't get a elbow weapon yet you know the one don't you''she said with a slight insanity.''You little fucker'' she said as she thwacked her knee between his legs and the grabbed him by the arm and flung him against the room

Your the bastsard who took away from them and took me to the fucked hell hole, i know cause i found their ashes you and your messed up piles of emotionless shit burnt them to a crisp didn't you,you prick thats not the only thing i found

He then scampered the get up

But Athena delivered crack as she swung her left into his face smashing two of his teeth

She then got his in a head lock ''thats it you chocke on your own teeth''

''But it wasn't just me you bastards took is it i all thoses kids all those innocent people you killed for them so you train like you tried to train me,but thats all your little group has ever done kill innocent people including your own''

''Your nothing but a traitor''

''So are you the minute you left them and joined those authority crazy freaks''

''Will we find it and crush them'' he said still restrained

''No you wont and you know the pages say you wont''

''And now you think a couple of idots that look like their from men in black would get rid off me well your wrong bitch'' she then punched him in the back 3 times and let him fall to the ground

The police man grabbed Athena by the hair

''You been busy aint ya ,you know exactly what we do to traitors''

''You don't scare me and when i find them your gonna be skinned alive''

''I wouldn't kill me especially in a place like this and if you want for those five pages to be found'' she said knowing she had the upper hand

''Where are they ''

''Go shoot your self you fucked up scum they will end you and so will im not on about the looney tunes but i think you already know who im talking about''

''Shut up you haven't even seen them''

''No i haven't but let me tell you, you will never see them either or anything else'' Athena said before digging a small dagger near his eye

Chris just pulled it out of her hands and pushed it behind a file cabinet

''right u little shit'' he said reaching for her neck

Suddenly his partner Michael walked in ''what the hell are you doing chris!?''

''I was just checking her neck for signs of damage''

''No u weren't get away from me!'' she said before kicking him in the groin

''Come with me child its gona be ok''

''I wanna be with the others''

''Ok you can just come sit down and tell us what happened''

Come Athena rember to act innocent ,what the fuck do i say though? they wouldn't belive the truth she thought ,ok act distraught and then when they ask me about the black agents just have a tamptrum she thought to her self

''Ok '' she said the partner then lead her into a room

''You alright chris '' asked his partner

''Yhear im fine''

''Just ignore it she just doesn't know who to trust''

''Yhear i know''

''Wait here just reminded me se ya in a bit ''chris then dialed a number on his phone

Shes here but we cant touch her to many people

Keep her their and we will have her 'parents' pick her up said a voice

Ok call you later don't tell the press if they start saying that they been captured then the rest of the looney tunes will come to pay vist

We cant have that but we could use that to our advantage

Round up that press make them be arrested i don't care how just do it

Mean while near by one of criminals who had been arrested over heard this he cheacked the room for cops he then picked the phone with struggle thanks to hand cuffs ''come on pick up hey umm Jessie u work in the press don't ya well i got a scoop for ya''

**Wow we finaly get to see athenas real side just who is that guy if he wasn't from the black agents ,what are these pages and why are they so important,and where are bugs and the others what of athenas past these sort of questions will be answered and don't worry i will fix the puntchuation soon it just takes so long i could write 4 chapters in the amount of time it takes me anyway hope your enjoying it again and once again so so so so sorry about the hiatus stuatus right im gonna go play skyrim,hey i need a break once in a while ,i got a maths test to do tommoz as it is anyway the next chapter will be up some time next week**


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys i know its a late update but here u go chapater 4 i will add the puchation soon but college starts agian tommox also i finshed chapater 5 too which i will also fix and add puchiation ,soz it takes me like 2 hours to correct just one page and i broke my keyboard any way enjoy

Get in their scum the police woman said before throwing them in a cell

Road runner then laid down on the ground

Is that all ur gona do sleep until we are sent to court wile.e wrote

Well theres not much we can do anyway so might as well said tweety

Do you hear that

hear what wrote roadrunner

meanwhile

right stine u ready? yep here goes nothing said the police investigator as he followed a girls voice down to the cell room he listened for a bit waiting for the perfect time to walk and listened

suddenly tweety and the others herd a door slam open

what no there will be no bail for any of them they are a virtal part of

you listen to me u little prick your gonna open that cell i payed bail i want bail shouted a girl

no there will be no..

cut the act sam or do you really want to be exposed she said with sheer seriousness

none of you can touch me in here this isn't exactly easy to escape or a good place for a body to wind up she said with confidence

ahhah if you even punch me xrays will prove it was you

the same door they came out of slammed open and stine marched in what the hells going on here

who the hell are you asked sam

i m your new captian now whats the problem yoyng lady

i payed bail and your force is saying i cant get it

what give her the bail now im to busy to be dealing with this

but sir they are

fine get out of my sight now or your fired sam then scampered up the stairs

have a glass of water and i will get ur bail which number cell stine asked her

56

how many people

one

realse one from cell no.56 please

did you guys hear that wille.e wrote on a sign

who though wrote roadrunner

don't know

a guard then came over and unlocked their cell

one of you can leave ,decide among your sleves

tweety go

why

your small

you can fly go get help

im no use in this state roadruuner wrote looking at his shoulder

but what about yo...no Athena safer in here they cant touch her in here

noticing the guard listening

a little privacy in here please

huury up then

tweety go quickly

the guard then put tweet in thum cuffs on account of his size come with me the guard led him up to the girls voice he herd ealier

who are you he said as they took off his cuffs

don't worry just trust me she said lifting him to her shoulder

stop that cow shouted sam said

you let her have bail! his partner shouted

no i ...bang the girl then shot the police man in the head and eye

fucker she said before running for the exist

hold on tweety

howd you know my name

just do it

tweety held on to her

tazze her

a woman then got infornt ready to tazze her

oh no you don't she said sliding under and grabbing the tazzer out of her hand she then jumped in to the glass that they have at the reception desks to stop any damage to police members a guard then jumped in front of her before landing a solid punch to her stomach

she then backflipped backwards into one of the polices faces she then stood pointing her gun at his neck any closer and i fire suddenly the windows around them were blown apart by bullets and multiple shots of bb gun pellets were fired at the polices head that even hit the girl brace ur self tweety she said holding up a note book she found blocking

bb guns the police said confoused as he search for a bullet wound

get her

sorry about the damage the girl said kindly before throwing down a buch of dollars for the windows she said as she ran out the door into a car and drove off she then locked the doors

ok who are you and what do want with me

we came to rescue you sure you did cause your totaly not only after the reward money you get if you turn me in tweety said before flying around the looking for her gun

he then flew under the seat and picked up the gun and aimed at her

right start talking where you taking me

we got alot to talk about but first we need to get somewhere safe

sure tweety said before he pulled the trigger

but the gilr just sat there and watched the bb pellet fall to the floor

bb gun

what you don't think we would actually kill those innocent people

right tweety you need to trust us ok

ok tweety said he couldn't escape and had got out alive and she did help him even though he didn't trust her he decided to give in

tweety

yhear

sorry

sorry what he said before the girl slammed her fist into tweetys face

not my best chapater bit oh well hope u enjoyed


End file.
